Karen, You're Being Irrational
by funkymoleperson
Summary: When Jack moves to Mineral Town, Karen makes a few revelations that lead to falling in love when she least expects it. Shoujo-ai. Complete!
1. Karen, You're Being Irrational

**I don't own Harvest Moon. As for the content of this story…I wasn't exactly sure what to rate it. This chapter **

**doesn't have anything worse than alcohol references, but further chapters might be a little different, so I'll start **

**out with a low rating, but keep in mind that it may be raised later on.**

* * *

Karen, You're Being Irrational

Karen could remember the day Jack moved to Mineral Town. It had been a warm, sunny, normal spring day. Well, maybe _normal_ wasn't the word. She had been sitting outside the store, listening to Rick recount the efforts the day before by Popuri to convince him to let her see the letter Kai had sent her, when a boy in tattered blue overalls had walked by, talking to the Mayor. From the snippets of conversation, it sounded like the boy was going to take over the abandoned farm. The Goddess knew how much the town needed the extra shipping.

The Mayor paused to introduce the boy to us, and she caught his name, but other than that she didn't really tune in to everything that was being said. Rick dragged her name into the conversation somehow, and she made a noncommittal noise, but that was about it. Jack looked slightly concerned, but the Mayor herded him away before he could speak to her. Karen was relieved. That hangover was really nagging at her…

Yes, that was why the world looked strange this morning. It was because her head hurt so much her vision was not very good. Deciding that she would be more comfortable inside, Karen stood up, bid farewell to her friend, and walked into the Supermarket. Opening the door into the back room, she collapsed onto her bed, grumbling.

"Did you meet the new farmer, dear?" her mother, Sasha paused to look over from washing the breakfast dishes to look at her daughter. "Yeah…" Karen's reply was not very clear, but certainly loud enough for her mom to hear. Frown lines appeared on the Irishwoman's forehead, "Karen, honey, you haven't been drinking again, have you?" Karen rolled over, burying her face in her pillow, "Maybe…"

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing Karen knew was her mother gently shaking her awake, "Time to help your father out with work, Karen." Muttering darkly, the fair-haired wine obsessor dragged herself out of bed. She ran her fingers through her hair, sighed, and marched out into the front room.

At which point the sunlight hit her eyes like a million tiny piercing needles, "Arg…" "Karen, are you ok?" Karen blinked. Once. Twice. Who had spoken to her? Her vision cleared slightly. It was that weird farmer dude. Jack. Jim. Whoever. "I'm fine…just tired," she replied, yawning for emphasis. Jack gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder, "Then, don't overwork yourself, ok?"

Karen stared as he walked out the door. People usually weren't so considerate to her. "What a nice young lad," Anna remarked to Mary as Jeff rung up their purchases. Mary did not reply to her mother, just stood silently, lost in thought. As the two walked out the door, Karen saw the young librarian pause, turn and look at her, open her mouth as if to say something, but then rethink it and depart. Kind of curious as to what Mary had almost said, but assuming it was about the farmer, Karen walked outside and headed to the beach, wondering to herself if life in Mineral Town would always be this uneventful. Little did she know, that that was about to change really soon.

It was a couple of days after that, when Karen overheard Elli chatting with Ann about Jack. "He's so understanding!" Elli squealed, "Stu was being just awful, but Jack was really nice to me about it." Ann smiled, "He visited the Inn the other day, and I convinced my dad to let him have a little free food. He sure knows how to eat!" Her eyes sparkled. Elli poked her in the ribs, "What _I_ don't understand is how you think about food so much, but you manage to stay fit!" Ann giggled, "Oh, you know, I go hiking every morning, I spend every other waking moment of my life cleaning the Inn…" Elli laughed and continued on her way. Karen continued her walk back home from the spring, wondering if Jack would stop by at the supermarket again, and if she would be able to give him a better impression the second time around.

On a whim, Karen decided that since she was heading home a little early, she would stop by the library and look around for something to read; a choice that she would regret. Apparently, Jack had chosen that afternoon as a good time to visit Mary, and Karen walked in in the middle of their conversation. "…just a case of writers block…" Mary replied. Karen quickly walked over to the far bookshelves to let them talk, but she had already been noticed.

"Oh, hey Karen!" Jack seemed pretty cheerful this afternoon. Karen turned around as slowly as she could, forcing a small smile. She had wanted to make a better second impression on the newcomer, but right now he had caught her at another bad time. Why was she always tired and grumpy when they met?

"Hello Jack, Mary," she managed to choke out, trying to act as natural as possible. Jack smiled at her and then turned to Mary, "Well, I've got to get going now, but good luck with your novel!" Mary smiled and thanked him, and he walked outside. Karen rummaged through the books for a little while longer, then gave up and wondered on home.

The next morning Jack showed up at the supermarket to say hello. This time, Karen was determined to give him a better welcome, "I'm sorry about before, you always seem to show up when I'm preoccupied by something. To make up for it, I selected a bag of grass seeds for you. I hope that we can be friends." Jack took the bag with a flood of thank yous, which made Karen smile. "Don't worry about it." The rest of the day was considerably brighter, Karen felt.

The Spring Thanksgiving festival amused Karen. She knew that she couldn't cook chocolate cake if her life depended on it (though she was still in denial about other recipes), so when Rick made cookies to thank her for the chocolate, she couldn't help but laugh. He always ended up sick for a week after Valentines Day because of her, and yet he would go at any length to please her, even if it meant not complaining, which Rick loved to do. Usually, however, he complained about Kai. Rick and Popuri didn't get along when it came to that guy.

The morning of the fourteenth Rick met Karen at the bench as usual, this time with a plate of cookies. Karen graciously accepted them, but had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. Rick was so strange…still, he was a good friend, and she liked him very much. Well, mostly…

After Rick had left, Jack walked over. Apparently he had just come out of the Clinic. "Hey Karen?" Karen looked up from her gift, chewing up a bite of cookie before answering, "Yes?" Jack gestured to the cookies; "I've seen a lot of guys giving girls cookies today. Is it significant?" Karen nodded, "Yeah, on the fourteenth of winter girls give chocolate to guys they…er…fancy…" she worked at keeping her face neutral, "Then, a season later, the guys return the favor by giving the girls cookies."

Jack's eyes widened in comprehension, 'Oh…I see." Karen swallowed her mouthful of cookie, feeling awkward. Jack scratched his head, then looked up at the sky, "So, you fancy Rick, huh?" Karen shrugged, "We've known each other for…well, ever since we were little. Our relationship changes so frequently that I have no idea what it is."

Jack smiled, though it looked rather forced, "Well, I have to go pick up a few things, but I'll talk to you some other time, ok?" Karen nodded, and watched him walk away silently. She found that she needed somewhere to think, so she headed over to the first place she thought of: the library.

It was cooler in the Library; calmer, more secluded. It was good place to think, which is what Karen needed. Sitting down in the corner, Karen looked through the books on the bottom shelf, her mind not really on her task. Did Jack fancy her? Not, it was only the middle of spring…she was being too fanciful. Wasn't she?

"Umm…excuse me?" Karen looked up to see that Mary had looked over, and noting that the shy girl seemed nervous about talking to her. Karen had never really thought about it, but maybe her boldness frightened some of the more timid residents of Mineral Town. "Yes?" Mary twiddled with the bookmark in the book she was carrying, "Can I help you find anything? You seem a little…lost." Karen smiled and laughed, making Mary jump, "Oh, well, I wasn't really looking for anything in particular, but I just love the tassel on your bookmark!" Mary relaxed slightly, and even gave Karen a small smile, "Oh, thanks, I made it myself." Karen raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's cool."

Mary seemed uncertain of what to say next, so Karen added, "If you could recommend any books, it'd be helpful. I don't have anything to read right now." Mary really brightened this time, and also looked relieved. This was something she could cope with. "I know just the book!"

She walked over to one shelf and quickly scanned it and frowned, "That's odd, it's not here. I haven't the faintest idea of where it could have gotten to." Karen shrugged, "Maybe you've misplaced it?" Mary nodded hesitantly, "I suppose I could've…" Karen looked over the books curiously, "I could help you look for it, what's it called?" Mary reddened ever so slightly and mumbled something that Karen couldn't hear. Karen cupped her hand to her ear, "What?" Mary looked down at her book, "It's called: A Drunkard's Path To Freedom: How To Solve Your Drinking Problem When Surrounded By Unhelpful Idiots Who Don't Have Enough Sense To Go Solve It For Themselves."

Karen burst into laughter, "This day has been really amusing!" Mary looked confused. "You're holding it in your hands!" Karen gasped out, clutching her sides, "You're not a drunkard, are you, Mary?" Mary looked shocked, "No! It's just, an acquaintance of mine has a drinking problem and I was reading up on it. To see if I can help her…since she kind of doesn't realize she has a problem…"

Karen's laughter died, and she gave Mary a searching look. Did she possibly think that Karen was a drunk? "Umm…I'm sorry, it's amusing, I thought you'd like it," Mary mumbled, turning around. Karen started, and then called after her, "No, actually, I'll read a little. I promise I won't move your bookmark so that you can continue reading it later."

Mary looked back at her, looked surprised and pleased, "Ok! That's great!" She handed the book over to Karen, along with a note. Karen looked curiously at the note, "What's this?" Mary smiled, "Ann got the idea that we should all plan a surprise birthday party for Elli. That is your invitation." Karen smiled back before turning to walk out the door and head on home, "Thanks."

Elli's birthday was only two days away, and with the flurry of planning, and trying to keep the planning secret, Karen hardly noticed all the times Jack had stopped by, but missed her, making her parents write down note after note for her, which she always seemed to miss. The party for Elli would be at the Inn, and it would be a sleepover, something that she hadn't been to in a while.

Karen was running from the Winery to the Inn with boxes of party decorations that Manna had secretly ordered from the city when she ran into Rick. He pulled her to the side of the road, "Karen, can I talk to you?" Karen shifted the box so she could see his face, "I'm kind of busy right now…" Rick did not seem to hear her, "Karen, do you fancy this Jack guy?" Actually, she had been thinking about him a little lately. That morning she had been arguing with her mother other what kind of flower seeds to send her cousin, who was ill, and Jack had stopped by and helped them sort out the problem. She remembered vaguely that her mother had spoken of him stopping by quite often lately, but Karen had been too preoccupied with party preparations to take serious notice.

"Umm…he just moved to town, Rick, I don't really know him that well…is there something wrong?" Rick stared at the street lamp with an unusually stubborn look on his face. "Karen, whatever you think you feel for this guy is a little irrational. As you said, you only just met him, so don't dive into anything when you don't know what you're getting in to." Karen gave Rick an odd look, "I'm not jumping into anything, Rick, I'm being a friendly neighbor to the new guy in town. Don't over analyze."

She pushed past him before he could continue with his lecture – whatever it was about, and slipped into the Inn where she handed the box over to Ann. Deciding to take a break, Karen pulled out the book Mary had loaned her and settled down to read for a while. The book was strange, but rather captivating, and Karen ended up reading longer than she had intended. By the time she came home it was after dark, and Karen quickly got ready for bed, pondering the upcoming party that would take place the next day.

The sixteenth dawned sunny and clear; a good birthday for a spring child like Elli. Karen spent the morning wrapping the gift she had picked out – a flowered brooch, which seemed nice enough. After wrapping the gift, Karen packed for the sleepover, and decided to go for a walk. She walked along the beach for a little while and then returned home to gather her things and sneak over the Inn to help set up before Ann would show up with Elli.

Though only the girls were sleeping over, some of the other residents of Mineral Town had shown up for the celebratory birthday dinner, and Karen found herself sitting next to Jack as everyone arranged themselves around the table. Doug had the lights off so that they could be flicked on once Elli came inside and everyone would throw confetti in the air and start singing. Fun stuff.

"This is exciting," Jack said enthusiastically to Karen, "I've never helped plan a surprise birthday party before." Karen nodded," Neither have I." The conversation seemed to drift off, and Karen briefly wondered what to say next, when she noticed Mary walking over. Or rather, taking a step, hesitating, changing her mind, walking back, then debating, and trying to walk forward again. Karen decided to speak to her.

"Hey Mary!" Mary looked up, startled. Karen walked over, Jack following, "I've been enjoying the book you lent me. I'm sure it will be really helpful for your…acquaintance." Mary smiled happily, "That's great to hear!" She looked like she was going to say more, but Doug barked a warning and Manna shushed everyone, grabbing a bottle of wine away from Duke to get his attention, so she was cut off. The distant voices of Ann and Elli were getting closer.

"Come on, what is it that you're gonna show me?" inquired Elli, but it seemed that Ann was holding firm, "You'll see in just a minute…" The doors were flung open, the lights flicked on, and suddenly there was a burst of streamers…and song, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Elli, Happy Birthday to you!" Elli looked truly surprised, and she clapped happily, "Oh, this is wonderful! Did you guys do it all for me?" Stu bounded over and hugged his sister around her legs, "Happy birthday, big sis!" he hollered, "And yeah, it's all for you, so can we start eating? The cake looks really good…" Everyone started laughing, and Elli nodded, okaying the dinner to commence.

Jack chatted animatedly with Karen all through dinner, and as things were wrapping up, he asked her if she wanted to go to the beach for a walk. "Actually, the other girls and I are sleeping over here." Jack's face fell, "Oh, some other time, then." He walked out with the rest of the group, and Karen wondered briefly if she was really all that disappointed about having a reason not to go. Maybe Rick was right; she just didn't know Jack so well yet. Good relationships grew with time, after all.

Once all the villagers had left, Ann set up games and everyone had a great deal of craziness trying out Twister, which Elli had gotten from Ann. After everyone had collapsed for the millionth time, Popuri complained that she was starting to get tired, so everyone transferred into their pajamas and set out their sleeping bags.

"If there anything more you need, honey?" Doug asked Ann. He was preparing to retire into the back rooms; the girls had decided to sleep in the dining room. The tables were all pushed up against the wall, and Ann, teamed up with Karen, had managed to drag out the t.v. Ann shook her head. Doug bade them all good night and left the room.

Popuri was in the process of getting into her sleeping bag, when Karen, with a flare of mischievousness, said, "We can't go to bed yet! We have to play truth or dare!" Ann jumped up from her cross-legged position on her sleeping back where she had been playing Elli cards, "Of course! You're right, Karen. Ok, how about Elli goes first, since she's the birthday girl?" Elli shrugged, "Sure. Ann, truth or dare?" Ann laughed and immediately answered, "Dare!" Elli frowned, "Darn it, I had the perfect one for truth, but I can't think of any dares…"

Ann smiled wickedly, "I knew it! You never have ideas for dares!" Elli looked over at Karen, "Any ideas?" Karen thought for a moment, "How about you dare Ann to stand on the counter and sing for us?" Popuri frowned from where she was lying in her sleeping bag, "Jeez, Karen, that's not daring at all." Mary tilted her head to one side, "Ann sings?" Karen nodded, grinning, "Yep, and she is a darn good singer if I say so myself."

Ann shook her head, 'No, I'm not, really…" But Elli seemed to take to the idea, "You should, Ann! I've never heard you sign before." Ann blushed, "I'm not as good as Karen says I am. I don't sing in from of people because I sound just awful." Karen grinned smugly, "She is _lying_." Elli smiled gently at Ann, "Well, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I dare you to sing for us. That'll be my dare even if you don't."

Ann looked around at the four other girls, "Well, I guess I could sing one song. Just because it's your birthday, Elli. But please don't say anything about it. I'm really embarrassed." All the girls nodded in agreement, and Ann sang a soft little lullaby that put even Karen close to tears. "Oh Ann, that was beautiful," Elli murmured. All the other girls nodded in agreement. Ann looked down at her feet, "My mom used to sing that to me…before she passed away." There was a slightly uncomfortable silence, but Elli went over and gave Ann a pat on the back, "You're brave, Ann. And, you're witty. That joke about Popuri and the cow earlier…"

Popuri stood straight up, "What joke about me and a cow?" Ann looked uneasy, but Elli collapsed into giggles, and soon everyone was laughing. "Ok, it's your turn to ask someone, Ann," Popuri finally broke in through the fits of giggles, "We'll talk about the joke later." She tried to look stern, but couldn't hold in for long, and took a few more moments to get her laughter under control. In the meanwhile, Ann turned to Karen.

"Truth or dare?" Karen grinned, "Oh, I pick dare." Ann nodded knowingly, "As always. I dare you to…tickle Mary mercilessly for thirty seconds!" Karen nodded, "Ok, you're on!" Mary ran around the room, laughing as Karen tried to catch up to her to tickle her. Finally the book fanatic stumbled and fell, allowing Karen to start tickling her. Ann had out a stopwatch and was counting out loud to everyone, while Mary shrieked with laugher, 'No, please, I'm sensitive! Ack….hehehehehoohoohaha."

The tickling escalated into a big tickle fight, which left everyone on the floor, recovering from strong bouts of laughter. Deciding that they had no energy for further dares, everyone crawled into their sleeping bags to continue, but only with "truths". It was Karen's turn now, since she had been dared, and she turned to Popuri, "So, Popuri, do you _like_ anyone?" Popuri nodded, as if surprised that Karen didn't know already, "Kai. Duh." Karen's nose twitched. She had wondered if Popuri might have taken an interest in Jack like Elli and Ann, but it didn't seem so.

Popuri then asked Elli who she liked, and the girl blushed furiously and replied something that sounded very much like, "Doctor." Soon it was basically a "Who likes who fest," in which Karen was able to get Ann to admit that she liked Jack, but that she didn't think Cliff was so bad either. Karen leaned back with her arms behind her head and commented, "Well, kudos to you, Elli, the Doctor is awfully good looking, if I say so myself."

Ann prodded Karen's arm, "What about Rick and Jack? I saw you talking with Jack this afternoon and Rick's been acting jealous lately. Do you like the new farming man, or are you trying to make the poor chicken boy jealous?" Popuri frowned, "Karen would not be acting very rational if she went after Jack to make Rick jealous. Rick is so overprotective that he would not comprehend the situation very well and probably go and yell at Jack behind her back, which would totally complicate the situation. Believe me, I know my brother."

Karen laughed, but Ann seemed set on her question, "Well?" Karen tried to dodge the question with, "Umm…I don't know?", but Ann was determined. Karen sighed, "I guess I kind of like Jack, but I've just met him, so I don't exactly know yet…" Ann smiled triumphantly, "I knew you liked one of them!" Popuri rolled her eyes, "So Mary, who do you like?" Mary covered her head with her sleeping back and refused to answer, even when Ann leaned over and started tickling her. "Come on, you have to tell us!"

Mary peered out at them, her gray eyes wide and showing a level of high embarrassment. Elli joined in the tickling and Mary, who could not handle much more, said, "Fine, ok! I like…G...Gray…" Ann sat back, looking slightly disappointed, "Gray is so boring, Mary! Surely you have a more…juicy crush?" Elli was beaming, "Oh, the two shy kids! That's so sweet!" Popuri grinned and nodded in agreement, but Karen couldn't seem to make her throat work properly. It almost felt like her heart was lodged there so that she couldn't speak. It was something about the look in Mary's eyes that completely threw her off balance, like something had happened underneath what had just been said, but Karen had no idea what it was. Just what had occurred, exactly?

* * *

**Ug…I've never written so long a chapter in my life! Don't expect the following chapters to be quite this long…**

**yes, I know this story really has no plot, but at least the point will become apparent soon. If you actually like this, **

**even with its dull monotony, I'd love to hear from you via reviews! Must get some sleep now…bye!**


	2. In the Doorway

**I've changed my mind about the rating. It's not going up, so no worries. Oh, and thanks to Jerseyan Iris for the tip **

**about creating new paragraphs for dialogue. I did know that, actually, but I don't like large spaces with little text. **

**Er…well, I guess I'll try writing properly this time. Heh.**

* * *

In the Doorway

For a time after Elli's birthday party, there was not much activity in Mineral Town. In fact, when Rick told her one morning that Popuri's birthday was coming up, Karen wondered where the time had run off to. Was it really Summer _already_?

When Jack dropped by the Supermarket that morning, Karen posed the question to him. He just shrugged and laughed. Karen had noticed that Jack was not very talkative at times like these – when there were many people around. She remembered how he had asked her if she had wanted a walk on the beach before and she had turned him down because of the sleepover, but maybe sometime this summer, with the nice evenings, they could go for a walk. Perhaps then Jack would be more talkative.

Rick had told Karen to stop by the house on the third to help celebrate Popuri's birthday, and that she could bring some other people along, but not too many people, because he wanted a small birthday for his sister. She hadn't been feeling too well lately. That afternoon at the library, curled up in her usual spot, Karen mentioned Popuri's birthday to Mary.

"I don't know, Karen. I would feel like I was intruding if they weren't the ones that invited me," Mary said, looking uncomfortable. "It's a nice gesture and all, though."

Karen folded her arms, "Nonsense, Mary! Rick said that I should bring a few other people along! Just…not the whole town."  
Mary's mouth twitched, "Ok, fine. Pushy."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "Well, if I'm pushy, then you're clammy. Clammy clammy clammy. Too afraid to go out to parties without an official invitation signed by a million witnesses!"

Mary giggled, then poked Karen in the stomach, "You're so silly, Karen. I guess I'll end up getting dragged there by you anyway…so I'll go."

Karen grinned widely, like a very self satisfied toad, "Great! The party is tomorrow afternoon at four, but Rick told me to come three hours early so that we could help get the chickens into their birthday suits."

Mary stumbled and immediately let go of the stack of books she was re-shelving, "WHAT!"

Karen could not breathe for laughing, "You're so gullible, Mary! Don't worry about it, just be ready to close the library up early at about noon. I'll swing by your house and escort you there." With a note of finality in her voice, the confident young brunette marched out of the building, leaving a slightly bemused librarian in her wake.

When Karen arrived at Anna and Basil's house, Anna told her that Mary was upstairs changing. Karen was willing to wait, so she sat down and twiddled with the gift she had wrapped for Popuri; a necklace that was sure to go well with her outfit. Mary did not take very long, though the trip to the Poultry Farm did take time, because the package Mary had wrapped was HUGE.

"Mary, what exactly did you get Popuri?" Karen asked, eyeing the brightly wrapped box with slight apprehension. Mary just grinned at her and loaded it onto a wagon, which then took turns hauling all the way through town.

Rick had the same reaction as Karen to the odd gift, but had the grace not to say anything, and simply dragged it inside. Popuri was hopping all over the place, excitedly wondering aloud what Mary might had gotten her, which could only lead to…Karen could only assume that Popuri had tripped, because the next thing they knew, the chicken coup was unlatched and the feathered fowl were all over the yard.

"Whoops," Popuri exclaimed apologetically. Mary looked unsure of what to do, but Karen and Rick immediately dived into the throng, determinedly trying to catch all the chickens they could. The shy and usually reserved librarian reached out a hesitant hand towards one of the chickens and it squawked loudly, hurling itself in to her face. She yelped, and then waved her arms about, some how managing to punt it towards Rick, who was able to shepherd it into the coop. Looking bewildered, Mary stood stock still for a moment, then just shrugged and threw herself into the chaos to help the others capture all the chickens. By the end, everyone was covered in feathers, and though Rick was rather grumpy and irritated, Popuri managed to cheer him up by mentioning cake and presents, causing everyone to run inside chattering excitedly with no regard to their personal hygiene. Even Mary looked slightly flushed.

"Ok, while Mom is cutting everyone pieces of cake, I'll start opening gifts!" declared Popuri, and turned into a made whirlwind of ripping fury before Lilia could say a word. Karen just laughed, and Mary sat down on a chair, watching attentively for when Popuri would open the special gift from her.

Popuri had decided to save Mary's gift for last, so by the end everyone was immensely curious as to what the package contained. The young farm girl took her time carefully removing the wrapping paper and cutting open the box. Inside the box was another box. Popuri frowned.

"This isn't a gag gift, is it?"

Her mother opened her mouth to scold her, but Mary just smiled, "Just keep opening."

Popuri opened to box with a little less care this time, only to find another box, and then another, and then another. By the seventh, she was looking a great deal less eager to find out what the gift was, but she tried to be a polite hostess. However, five boxes later, she said she was tired, and asked Rick to help out. Finally, the boxes were so small that Karen began to wonder if Mary had gotten Popuri anything at all.

Finally, Rick was down to the last box. Popuri took it and gently pried the lid open, only to find…nothing at all. Popuri suppressed a sigh. Karen looked over at Mary, slightly exasperated, wondering what had gotten into her friend, and was astounded to see her _smiling_.

"Look at the boxes, Popuri," she said softly, and everyone's eyes swept over to the discarded containers.

Popuri's eyes widened, "There are…bookmarks taped to the outside!"

Mary smiled, "I figured that you'd discard the second box quickly, so you might not notice it at first. You thought you were being gagged, but…"

Popuri gave Mary a big hug, "Oh, never mind about that, they're so pretty! Thanks so much, Mary!"

In the following days Karen took to hanging out at the library in the afternoons, sometimes reading the book that Mary had loaned her, other times talking to Mary herself. Three days after the celebration, Mary cornered Karen with a question.

"Karen, why did you invite me to come along to Popuri's birthday party? Why not the other girls? Or…Jack?"

Karen shrugged," Well, cause you're my best friend, I guess."

Mary tilted her head to one side, "Really?"

Karen nodded, "Sure. I mean, you're the only one who has really taken me…I don't know, seriously?"

Mary looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Karen scratched her chin, "Well, I'm opinionated, and have no problems being very vocal about it. But for this reason…people just consider me a bit of a clown. I'm the town drunk; someone that everyone likes but doesn't confide in."

Something seemed to drag itself to the front of the front of Karen's mind as she spoke, "I'm the acquaintance, aren't I?"

Mary refused to look Karen in the eye, "What acquaintance are you referring to?"

Karen frowned, "You know…the one who had a drinking problem. I'm her, aren't I?"

Mary looked distinctly uncomfortable, "Well I…"

Karen shook her head and reached out to give Mary's shoulder a squeeze, "It's ok. Actually, I thought it was really sweet of you. I read the notes you wrote in the margins of the book you loaned me. No one has ever been that concerned about my welfare before. That's why…you're my best friend."

Mary smiled and turned away so that Karen wouldn't see her eyes mist up, "I'm glad that we're friends, Karen."

Later that day, Jack asked Karen if she wanted to go out for dinner with him that evening, and then go for a walk on the beach. Seeing as she didn't have any conflicts this time, Karen accepted. Jack grinned and said he would stop by to pick her up from the Supermarket at around seven.

Seven came, and went. By half after, Karen was ready to put away her game of solitaire and retire to the back room. However, just as she was standing up, Jack burst through the door, looking out of breath.

"I'm sorry for being so late, Karen!" he apologized, "I was just wrapping…this, for you."

He shoved a small packaged into her hands. Opening it, slightly bemused, Karen looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled, so she removed the rest of the paper without comment.

"Bamboo…" she whispered, in awe, running her fingers over the carefully picked shoots, "This means a great deal to me, thank you Jack. I don't know how I can repay you for this…"

Jack shook his head, "Just enjoy the evening, ok?"

Karen grinned, "Ok!"  
If she knew what would transpire that evening, Karen might not have responded quite as enthusiastically…

Dinner was to be at the Inn, where Karen and Jack had a table to themselves. When Doug came to ask them ask them what they would like to order, he poured out some wine, which Jack looked pleased with, but Karen felt queasy when she looked at it. For once she wasn't so comfortable with the alcoholic beverage. Noticing that Mary was sitting a table over, reading and sipping at some hot cocoa only made Karen's stomach twist into tighter knots. What would Mary say, if she happened to glance over and see what Karen was drinking?

Karen must not have been paying attention, because Jack had already placed their order and Doug had walked over before she could decide what she wanted to eat, "I hope you picked out something good for us to eat, Jack."

Jack smiled, "If you like spaghetti."

Karen nodded absently, "Spaghetti is good…"

Throughout dinner, Karen only sipped at her drink, trying to ignore her thirst that was building from the cheese and sauce used on the food. Jack asked her if she was ok, but Karen ignored the question.

"Some fresh air will do you good," he said, taking her gently by the arm and leading her outside.

Karen tried to ignore a cramp in her side as they walked. Jack did not speak much until the terrain they were walking on went from pavement to sand. Breathing a sigh of relief he stretched his arms out, bringing one down to rest around Karen's shoulder.

"It's much better out here, don't you think?" he asked, looked sideways at her.

Karen nodded, muttering something in the affirmative, but not even the oceans soothing melody could distract her from her uncomfort. Her legs were protesting, her head was hurting, she…

Rick seemed to appear out of nowhere, looking upset. He seemed to be yelling at Jack, but Karen couldn't grasp what they were saying. She felt faint, like she was about to collapse. No, she was collapsing. Jack's arm tightening around her, but she couldn't tell if it was to keep her from falling or because he was angry at Rick now. She was falling…falling…

"Karen…" A voice. A familiar voice. Whose was it again?

"Shh…she's waking up," another voice, sounding vaguely like Elli's. "Doctor! Karen's coming to."

A blurry white shape moved towards her, presumably the doctor, "Open wide, Karen," he instructed, his voice a little too loud for Karen's sensitive ears. Her head was still buzzing. Then, a cool liquid was being poured down her throat, and her vision cleared. Standing beside the hospital bead was the Doctor, Elli, Karen's parents and a very worried looking Mary.

Sasha bent over her daughter, smoothing her bangs out of her face, "Jack and Rick are out in the waiting room, honey. I thought you might need a little space when you woke up, so I shoed them out a little while ago." Karen managed a nod, though she wasn't particularly caring at the moment.

"Karen isn't fully recovered at the moment, " the Doctor broke in, "I think you all should give her some time to rest.

Jeff ran his hand through his hair and exchanged glances with his wife, "Alright then."

Everyone was filing out of the room, when Karen, struggling to sit up, spoke, "Doctor?" He turned around.

"Yes, Karen?"

She did not have the energy to skip around the subject, "Can I talk to Mary for a little while?"

The Doctor looked at the clock on the wall, "Five minutes, then you'll need sleep." He walked out of the room, and Karen could hear faint voices. She thought she heard Jack and Rick demanding to be let in to see her, but thankfully the Doctor refused. Karen only had the strength to deal with one person right now. The girl in her doorway.

Mary stood, wavering slightly on the threshold to the room, her face tight and concerned, though more relaxed than it had been, since Karen was awake now. Karen struggled to sit up.

"You can come in, you know."

Her head began to spin again, and she fell sideways, but Mary hurried over in time to catch her. The librarian tisked,

"Karen, don't overexert yourself."

Karen just laughed, "I'll be fine…I'm made of tough stuff. Though I wonder…what did happen to me, exactly?"

Mary smoothed the bed sheets, making sure Karen was nice and comfortable before responding, "You were on the beach with Jack and Rick came over. It's just like he acts with Popuri…he basically said that you shouldn't be out alone, and Jack accused him of being overbearing…etc. Then you…collapsed, I guess. The guys didn't notice immediately, but when Jack let go of you, you fell onto the sand and they realized something was wrong, so they carried you over. I met them halfway."

Karen nodded and sighed, "Rick…can be so…Rick at times."

"Hmm…" was Mary's only reply.

Karen looked up at the ceiling, "I don't want to go out and face them later. Or ever. Not if it is me that they are arguing over."

Mary seemed to be thinking, "Karen, I think you need a vacation."

Karen's eyebrows went up, "Like…what sort of a vacation?"

Mary shrugged, "Well…I was thinking that it might be nice to go up to the mountains of the day. You could go alone and kind of…just be there for a little while and relax. I go up there to write sometimes…when I have the chance."

"You could come alone too, you know…" Karen murmured, her eyes half closed.

"But wouldn't I disturb you?" Mary asked, but her friend didn't hear her. She was already asleep.

A couple days later, Karen was allowed to leave the Hospital. The doctor guessed that she must have been allergic to something in the food, but she didn't really care as long as she was able to leave. However, summer was busy, and she wasn't able to see anyone – Jack, Rick, or Mary until a week later.

They were there outside the Supermarket arguing again. Jack and Rick, that is. Karen walked outside to sit down in her usual spot on the bench, but found the two, still arguing.

"You don't own Karen!" Jack was shouting angrily.

"Oh yeah? Well, it's not like she's yours either?" retorted a furious Rick. "I know guys like you, and you're no good for the likes of her!"

Karen did not wait to hear the rest, but stalked off in a stormy mood. They were really getting on her nerves, acting like this. It was so stupid and childish. She did not go to the library, but straight to Mary's house.

"Anna, is Mary at home?" she asked politely, not wanting to put out her bad temper on the other villagers. Anna and Basil had been sitting at the dining room table, talking. Anna looked up,

"Oh, hello Karen. Yes, she is, but I think she's upset about something. Could you…ask her when you talk to her?"

Karen nodded and ran quickly up the stairs, "Mary?"

Mary was sitting in her desk with a pencil in one hand, staring intently down at a half filled book, her brow furrowed in concentration. Karen's voice made her jerk out of her reverie and she looked over, smiling.

"Hey, Karen, how are you today?"

Karen walked over and sat down on Mary's bed, "Well, I was going to suggest going on that trip to the mountains today – I really need to get away from here, but your parents said that you were upset about something?"  
Mary shook her head, "I must have confused them. It's just…I have a case of writers block right now and I can't think of what to write next."

Karen brightened, "Well, you said before that sometimes you go up to the mountain to write, so why don't you come with me? I'm sure a break will help you clear your mind as well."

Mary gave Karen an appreciative smile, "I think you're right, Karen."

Karen grinned back, "Ok, shall we go?"

Mary dropped her pencil in surprise, "Now!"

Karen nodded, "Well, yeah…"

Mary's face relaxed, "Ok, I guess I'm going to have to learn how to do things on the spur of the moment so that I can be a good best friend to you."

Karen stood up and walked over, taking Mary's hand and starting to drag her out of the room, "You're already the best best-friend I could ever want, Mary."

The afternoon sun shone gently down on the two friends as they lay on the hillside, looking up at the sky and trying to find different shapes in the clouds.

"I think that cloud looks like a kitten," Mary said dreamily, gesturing toward a small, wispy sort of cloud.

Karen squinted at it, "Naw, it looks more like a mug to me. Take a look at that one! It looks like the glasses you are wearing!"

Mary laughed and elbowed Karen in the ribs, "Glasses of all things, Karen, if that what you think about all the time?"

Karen shrugged, looking serious for the moment, "And if I did, what would you think of me?"

Mary frowned at her friend, "You know I was just teasing!"

Karen smiled, then turned over abruptly and started tickling Mary, making her shriek with laughter.

"And Karen wins again! Though her head may be in the glasses-shaped clouds, she is still able to triumph against the Mighty Mary the Librarian!"

After the excursion on the mountainside, Karen would wonder to herself for a time why Mary had looked uncomfortable at the birthday party. The only thing she could think of was that Mary actually liked Jack as well, but Karen liked to think that that wasn't it. Still, it was the most likely… Uncomfortable, the young woman shunted the thoughts out of her mind, and didn't think of it again, until the day of the fireworks festival…

"Good morning, Mary," Karen greeted her friend. Since it was a festival day, the stores were closed, so she had dropped by Mary's house instead. Anna was making breakfast, Basil was sitting at the table sketching, and Mary was upstairs writing. Karen had come up to the second story to chat for a little while.

Mary looked up from her writings, "Hi, Karen. Sleep well last night?"

Karen stretched, grinning over at her friend, "I had a very good rest. It seems that our trip restored your inspiration."

Mary nodded, returning the smile, "Yeah. Thanks so much for taking me along, even though you didn't need to."

Karen sat down on the floor beside Mary's chair, "It wasn't a problem. I had a good time with you. It really rejuvenated me, you know?"

Mary set aside her writings and leaned back, "You know, Karen, you're a great deal kinder person than people think. You may not realize it, but you have a good heart, and the things that you think are character flaws are actually part of the aspects of you that make you _you_. Don't ever forget that, ok?"

Karen was taken aback for a moment. She flushed slightly, "Wow, Mary, no one has ever said something like that about me before. It almost makes me feel like I'm worth something after all."

Mary gave Karen a stern look, "Of course you're worth something, Karen! I can't believe you would think otherwise!" Karen just smiled, basking in the warmth of having a friend who cared about her like Mary did.

That evening, Karen arrived at the beach a little early, so she sat down in the sand and started absentmindedly building a small sandcastle. As she was working on shaping the turrets, Jack suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey…um…Karen?"

Karen looked up, and tried to keep her eyes from narrowing, remembering how he and Rick had been arguing before. Jack looked embarrassed,

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened before. I guess I've never liked someone like you before. Can you, possibly forgive me for kind of acting…a little overbearing?"

His look was so sweet, that Karen couldn't help but nod, "I forgive you. And you're not overbearing, really, it's just that your arguments with Rick were making me feel awkward. He may be kind of overprotective, but he is my friend."

Jack nodded, "So…would you like to watch the fireworks together? It's the first time I've ever seen any out of the close confines of the city, and Kai tells me that they're really worth seeing."

Karen stood up, "They are, and I'd be glad to watch the firework display with you."

Jack grinned, and led her out onto the pier. As the crack of the first firework went off, Karen felt as though there was a firework going off inside her. Was it being with Jack? Or…something else? She looked over to where Mary and Gray were watching the fireworks and could have sworn that Mary had been looking their way a split second before. Her suspicions from earlier came flooding back, and Karen was left in a sea of doubt for a little while longer. Then, Jack turned to speak to her,

"You look beautiful tonight, Karen," he said gently, brushing her cheek lightly with one hand. Karen smiled at him, but she did not carry the emotion of her expression in her soul. What he had said to her had not meant as much as what Mary had said that morning. It was empty, meaningless. But, why? Even if it was a compliment about something on the outside than on the inside, he had been complimenting her as a way of showing affection. So then, why wasn't her heart racing? Why did his statement make her feel nothing at all?

* * *

**In response to the reviews:**

**Hotbar: You're welcome! And, no, you can marry any of the five girls; this story is just based on Karen, that's all. **

**I married Popuri as well. Hee hee. The little girl is supposed to be any of the five girls, but in my story I'm making **

**it NOT Karen, as if she was meeting Jack for the first time. As for how to get crop seeds…I'm writing a fan fic, **

**not a help site. It's not like I'm the great Harvest Moon wizard of all knowledge. But, you can buy them at the **

**Supermarket. Strawberries only become available after you've shipped a certain amount of other crops, I think. I **

**haven't really grown much in my game; I'm more into raising animals.**

**Jerseyan Iris: Thank you! I'm glad I've got the characterization right, I was worried about that.**

**jamiee: I'm pleased someone noticed how I tied the events in! I hope you enjoy the following chapters as well.**


	3. What Are We?

**If you key in on small details, you may have noticed that the chapters are divided season wise. I think it gives me **

**more freedom, and it makes for longer chapters, plus it's nice time-wise, so I am happy with my story format and **

**will keep it that way. However…well, I didn't plan for this to be a long fic, understand. I'm not saying it is winding **

**up in this chapter or anything, but I'm wondering if I should add more after the following events? Well, you'll **

**understand more after this chapter and the following one, so, I'll write for now, but I'm just bringing the topic up **

**for later consideration. –grin-**

* * *

What Are We?

"Karen, we're starting in five minutes!" shouted Carter as he hurried past her and the other girls who were at the church for the Fall Music Festival. Karen nodded, but couldn't reply. It felt like her throat was constricted into a large knot. She was nervous about singing tonight; though she'd never admit it.

Mary was warming up on the organ as Karen walked over to see how her friend was doing. The black haired librarian's eyes were focused on the keys and pedals, her face tightened with concentration. Karen rubbed her comfortingly on the back.

"It sounds great, I'm sure you'll do just fine, Mary."

Carter was walking back to the front of the church now; the festival was about to begin. And with him was…Jack?

"Ladies, Jack here has kindly offered to play the ocarina this evening. We all wish him the best of beginners luck. Now, take your places and we can begin."

Karen took a few deep breaths as the other girls and Jack began the music. She cleared her throat, waiting for her cue, her anxiety mounting. Glancing back at Mary, she saw her friend send her a quick smile, though she had to continue concentrating on playing. Relaxing slightly, Karen opened her mouth and sang.

Later, Karen would remember how everyone had complimented her on her singing, but Mary's words were the ones that left her warm and fuzzy that night, "Once you started singing, you weren't afraid anymore, Karen."

"How did you know I was nervous?"

"There are some things I just _know_. It comes with the best friend territory."

"And here I thought I had finally mastered masking my emotions."

"You'll never be able to hide them from me."

"Oh? Well, what am I feeling right now?"

"Warm and fuzzy?"

"You're good."

Mary leaned over and gave Karen a big hug, "Nope, I'm Mary."

She never failed to make Karen smile.

The next morning a bouquet of flowers arrived for Karen from Jack, along with a note: "Celebrating the turn of another season! I was hoping to show you around the farm sometime, so please, feel free to stop by any time this week. I would come out, but I'm busy planting this season's crops! –Jack"

Karen carelessly tossed the flowers into a vase, telling her father that she would be out all day, and wouldn't be able to help out around the store. Though he rolled his eyes and muttered darkly about teenage girls shirking their responsibilities, Jeff let his daughter go.

Karen did not hurry through town to Jack's farm, but took her time. Though she had never seen it, let alone toured it before, Karen had been having some nagging doubts about Jack lately, so she wasn't eager to just rush off down there. The thing is, she didn't really know what was bothering her. Jack was a nice guy, she just felt like she didn't know him. She'd spent time with him, but each time he behaved differently. And, she didn't know what his intentions were, what his background was. Sure, that would come in time, but…

It felt like they were getting into a relationship. At least…Manna, the town gossip seemed to think that they were an "item". Karen was not blind to what was happening. Sure, she and Rick had always hung out, but it hadn't been this…not intense, but this was definitely more like a budding relationship. Still, did Karen want it to bloom? If she spent more time with Jack, and got to know him more, surely things would be clear…surely the love that Karen searched for, if there, would eventually surface.

Taking a deep breath, Karen crossed onto Jack's lands. She could see him working away in the field, toiling away at the earth and planting the seeds. He was strong, Jack was, as well as a hard-worker. So, she did know a few things about him.

"Good morning, Karen!" the young farmer said brightly, looking up from his work, "I'm so glad you were able to spare some time to come over and have a look around! I have so much to show you!" Karen smiled and walked over to where he was standing.

"Big place, you've got here," she commented, filling the silence. Jack nodded.

"It was a horrid job cleaning this place up, and it's still in the works! But I bet you'd rather be shown around then lectured about it!"

Karen grinned, "So, where shall you lead me first, my teacher?"

Jack gave her and odd look, and Karen made and apologetic noise. He obviously hadn't understood her humor. Still, there was plenty of time for then to work on their own inside jokes. Then, she would make him laugh.

Jack led Karen around the fields, and then through the currently empty barn. Just as he was idealizing to her a bit of his dream about someday raising cows, a dog scampered inside, barking loudly, and jumping all over Karen, taking her by surprise. Falling onto the straw, Karen lay for a moment, giggling, as Jack subdued the hyper little terror.

"I'm really sorry about him," Jack said after taking the dog back outside. "He goes ecstatic over every new person he meets."

Karen stood up, brushing herself off, "It's ok, no harm done. He's actually kind of amusing."

Jack brightened, "Really?"

Karen nodded, "Sure, yeah, I like him."

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and stared out into space, "Well, good."

There was a long pause, where Jack didn't seem to know what to say. Finally, Karen spoke up.

"Where to next?"

Jack jumped, "Huh?"

Karen raised an eyebrow, "You were showing me around your farm, remember?"

Jack grinned and gave a few very false sounding chuckles, "Hmm…well, the chicken coop next, then."

He wandered around the farm a tad aimlessly, and Karen had to redirect him three times, wondering what was making the farmer space out so much. She was starting to tire, and really wished she could get indoors. After being shown the chicken coop, Jack also vaguely gestured in the direction of his horses' stall, which he did not take her into and showed her a log from his woodpile. Karen wondered if anyone had ever told him that girls aren't really interested in seeing all the wood you've chopped, especially when they are tired and crabby.

Even though Jack had the decency to invite Karen into his house for a cool glass of wine, or grape juice if she preferred, she declined, saying that she had to get back to work, even though she really only wanted to get away. Jack looked slightly disappointed, but Karen quickly smoothed things over by thanking him for showing him around, and suggesting that they hang out later in the following weeks. Jack warmed to the idea, and promised to talk to her later.

Since it was only midday, Karen headed towards the library, absorbed in her thoughts. Again, Jack had disappointed her. Was something bothering him? She knew that he was capable of a brighter and more interesting personality; he had just been acting, almost like he wasn't there lately.

"Hey! Karen!"

Karen paused in the road, looking over to see Manna coming her way with a conspiratory glint in her eyes, "Karen, have you heard? Oh, I simply must tell you! But, we'd better talk in private. Come on into the Winery!"

Karen followed the slightly overexcited woman hesitantly. Once she was inside, Manna shut the door with a bang, and grinned at her.

"Oh, I simply have the juiciest gossip!"

Karen could not help rolling her eyes. Whatever "gossip" Manna had to share didn't concern her. She didn't want to get tangled in the other woman's social web of rumors and…

"It's about Jack!"

Karen twitched. Ok, that got her attention.

"Gossip is a dodgy subject, Manna," she said, trying to remain appearing indifferent. Manna, however, would have none of it.

"The Supermarket got a shipment of blue feathers this morning!"

Karen's eyes widened, "What? But, it's only Fall! Besides, what does this have to do with Jack?"

Manna's grin widened, "Wonder why your dear boyfriend has been acting all spacey lately? It's because he is considering proposing to someone _and it's obviously you!_"

Karen frowned at her; "Manna, Jack and I haven't known each other for that long. We haven't even begun to discuss that kind of commitment yet."

Manna was so excited, that she didn't know how to contain it, so she whisked out a bottle of wine from the fridge and poured some into two glasses. Karen gave the glass Manna offered to her a wary look, but Manna was insistent, so Karen promised herself only to drink a little.

"Oh Karen, honey, but didn't you hear? Jack's had word from his father. He has to settle down before the year is out, or he is out. Of this town, that is."

Karen blinked, "Whoa, sounds like some major pressure."

Manna nodded, "Oh, but think about it Karen! You'll be able to be the first of the town girls to get married! Won't that be exciting?"

Karen frowned at her glass pensively, "I suppose."

Manna did not seem to pick up on Karen's less-than-enthusiastic manner, "Come on, let's have a toast! To gossip, to love, and to a happily ever after!"

Karen sipped at the wine carefully, but if was stronger than the normal brand. She widened her eyes at Manna. The gossipy woman just smiled and sipped at her drink, babbling on about how it was going to be so much fun to plan, and how sweet a couple Karen and Jack were. Karen casually took slow drinks from her glass, but her thirst was overpowering her, and she slowly found herself becoming relaxed, and rather tipsy…

An hour later, Manna and Karen were immersed in a lively discussion about the possible wedding, and then the honeymoon and so forth. Soon, however, the afternoon began to wane, and Karen insisted that she go home. Promising Manna that she could take care of herself, she set out, only to collapse in front of the library just as Mary was walking out.

"Oh my gosh! Karen, you're…!" Mary swooped down and hoisted her friend up, looking at her, concerned. Karen giggled.

"I….sowwy Marrrrryyyy…Manna gave me wiiineeee. Lotssss of wiinnneeeeee…."

Mary turned around and unlocked the library door that she had just closed up, carrying her intoxicated friend indoors. Laying Karen down on the desk, Mary got out a bucket, a towel and some water from her personal belongings. She handed the water to Karen.

"Sip at this," she instructed softly, making Karen as comfortable as she could before she noticed a tear rolling down her friend's face. "Oh, Karen, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Karen smiled weakly, "I guessss you can't really read mindssss, can you Marrry?"

Mary laughed, but her heart ached for her friend, "What's the matter, sweetie? Tell Mary what's bothering you."

There were more tears now, though Karen seemed to have trouble finding words for them, "Firsss I went to Jackssss and he kept ssspacing out, and then Manna sssaid he wassss going to marrrry me and then she gave my wiiineeee and more wiineee and I've betrayed you, I ssaid I wouldn't drink wiinnneeee…"

Mary stroked Karen's cheek gently, "Sh….it's ok, we all make mistakes sometimes. Don't worry, Karen. Shh….shhh…." Though she seemed to close up at the mention of Jack. Karen closed her eyes, muttering incoherently as she drifted off to sleep.

When Karen woke up, she was in her own bed in her own house. She wasn't quite sure how she had gotten there, but she assumed Mary had brought her home. Nobody was in the room when she got up, and when Karen entered the main store, she found her parents talking to Jack.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked softly, making everyone start in surprise. Jack walked over to her, looking concerned.

"I hope your hangover isn't too bad, Karen. Your parents told me that you had quite a few drinks last night."

Karen nodded, looking down at her feet. When no one spoke, she announced that she was going to head over to the library and thank Mary for helping her out, and that it was nice to see Jack. She then bid everyone farewell, and walked outside. When Karen entered the library, Mary was reshelving some books, and appeared not to notice her at first.

"Morning, Mary," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, yet, Mary still heard it, as if her hearing was tuned in to Karen's wavelengths.

"Oh, hello Karen."

Her voice was tight and almost frosty, unlike the voice she had used the night before. Karen wondered if something was bothering Mary, and if it had been her fault.

"I hope I….are you mad at me?"

Mary raised her eyebrows and walked over to Karen with a questioning expression on her face, "No, of course not! Where would you get that idea?"

Karen's lips twitched, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're looking upset. I hope…no, I've gotta ask this straight out. Do you like Jack?"

Mary turned away slightly, "No…"

Karen narrowed her eyes and gave Mary a searching look, "Then what am I doing wrong? I know I've done something to upset you, though I'm not exactly sure what. Was it the wine? I knew it was the wine. If it wasn't Jack, it had to be the wine. I'm such a screw up,"

Mary whirled around and reflexively moved foreword to catch Karen's wrist that she had been about to use to smack her forehead with. There was a pined look in Mary's eyes.

"Karen, I…I told you before! You're not a screw up! What's bothering me…isn't your fault…so stop blaming yourself!"

Karen used her free hand to smack the wall in her frustration, "Then _what_ is it that's bothering you? We're friends, right? Can't you tell me?"

Mary wouldn't look her in the eye, "I can't, not this…"

Karen jerked out of her friend's grasp, "Fine."

She moved towards the doorway, but Mary caught her arm, a Karen saw a pleading expression on her face, "Karen, please, I'm not ready to talk about it yet, but I'll tell you! I promise! Please don't be angry!"

Karen looked fiercely into Mary's eyes for a moment, then calmed, "I could never be angry with you for long, Mary. I just hope that…you'll be able to tell me able whatever is bothering you when the time comes."

Mary took a step forward so that their noses were almost touching, "I promise I will. I _promise_."

Karen smiled slightly, feeling like she needed to go home and lie down and try to sort things out, but then finding herself at home in Mary's eyes. She reached out and tweaked Mary's nose to break the moment.

"I hear that the Moon Viewing Festival is coming up," said Mary faintly, looking dazed. Karen had her hand on the doorknob, preparing to leave.

"Well, let's go together then," she said, reaching out a hand to tuck a stray lock of Mary's hair behind her ear, before turning and walking out into the sunlight, feeling slightly dazed and confused herself.

The morning of the Moon Viewing Festival, Jack dropped by to invite Karen, looking a great deal more at peace with his mind now than he had been before. When she told him that she had already promised to go with someone else, he looked disappointed, but Karen did not feel as sorry for him as she had before. Couldn't he find someone else to go with?

That evening, when Karen reached the summit of Mother's Hill, Mary was already there, waiting. She looked over her shoulder and, seeing Karen, smiled and waved. Karen waved back and jogged over to join her.

"I hear it's going to be a pretty moon tonight," said Karen conversationally.

"Yeah…" murmured Mary, staring up at the stars, waiting for the moon to rise.

Karen sighed, "…Mary?"

Mary looked over at her, "Yeah?"

Karen twitched, "First off, stop saying 'yeah'. Secondly, I can't stand this prolonged depression of yours. Whatever is bothering you won't be so bad if you share it with someone. Please, tell me! I want to help you feel better!"

Mary looked Karen straight in the eye, her own eyes shining in the moonlight from the rising moon that neither now noticed in their engrossed conversation, "Karen, what are we?"

Karen blinked, bemused, "What do you mean? We're best friends!"

Mary frowned and looked down at her fingernails, "I wonder…"

Karen looked puzzled, "What is it, Mary?"

Mary let out a long sigh, "Somehow, I'm not sure if this counts as best friendship anymore."

Karen's brow furrowed, "Has something caused a rift between us? If it's about my birthday…I swear I'm inviting to you to my party. So, I left it until a little late, but really, I would never have it be a one-sided relationship."

Mary gave Karen a strange look, and didn't respond, "Karen, what do you think love is?"

Karen scratched her head, "Well, when you're in love with someone, you feel really comfortable around them, like you could talk about anything, and it would be ok. You could spend hours with them and never get bored, you'd be able to always laugh or cry around them or be yourself around them, and…"

Mary cut her off, "So, you've experienced love, then?"

Karen was feeling a little unsteady from all the odd questions Mary was asking her. Her stomach was churning, her ears were roaring, she…

"I…never thought about it before…"

Mary leaned forward,

"Are you in love with Jack?"

* * *

**A CLIFFHANGER! Dun dun dun. Ok, so this wasn't a very good chapter, but it had to happen. Plot **

**thingamajiggers, you know. Now, in response to the reviews:**

**Jerseyan Iris: Thank you for continuing to review! And yes, a twist. This chapter had many more twists, didn't it? **

**I know I'm taking a risk, well, you'll see. I hope you still like the story, even if it ventures down a more _dramatic_ **

**path.**

**mandytee: Hey you! No, this is the first review I've gotten from you. I hope you like the story, though I didn't **

**realize you would be interested in Harvest Moon fan fiction…anyway, I'll talk to you about this later then.**


	4. Revelations

**The fourth…and possibly final chapter…I tend not to write long chaptered stories, so forgive me. However, I **

**have a sequel in mind, if, when the theme of this story becomes apparent, you aren't completely scared away.**

* * *

Revelations

_Hit the Road Jack and don'tcha come back  
No more no more no more no more,  
Hit the Road Jack and don'tcha come back  
No more… ("Hit the Road Jack" Ray Charles)_

"I…I…" What was she supposed to say? Karen could tell that Mary was seeking an answer for a different reason than she claimed she did, but what reason was it? It was best to be honest, but, she was afraid of the consequences…

"I don't know if I love him now, Mary. I feel like our relationship hasn't progressed that far. We just need to get to know each other more before I can know if I love him for sure."

Mary stood up, the light breeze playing around with her shiny black hair, a soft smile on her lips, "I'm sorry, it was probably not very polite of me to ask you that kind of question. Once you know…then _he_ should be the first to know." In the moonlight Karen could have sworn that there were tears in her friends eyes, but Mary turned around so abruptly, that she couldn't get a good enough look.

"It's late, and I'm tired. I hope you'll understand if I go home early, Karen?" She was tucking her hair behind her ears and straightening out her dress, her back to the other young woman.

"Yes…" Karen murmured softly, sitting in silence for a long time after Mary had left.

Time passed. Karen never did arrange a birthday party and ignored the cards she was sent; leaving the presents wrapped. Her parents were deeply worried about her, but Karen couldn't put into words what was bothering her. Maybe it was because she didn't know what it was.

People came by to see her…Rick…Jack…Elli…Ann…Mary…Mary. That was what was wrong. Something was bothering Mary and Karen somehow felt that it was her fault. A week had passed since her birthday and Mary had dropped by once, but Karen had refused to see her. Or anyone else, but she could only imagine the hurt her friend must have felt. The furthered isolation. Karen must go and see Mary. Yes, that was it. She would find out what was going on, and then…and then she could swing herself out of this funk and Mary out of her depression.

Simple…right?

Karen entered the library to find Mary off in a corner, reading silently. The brunette/blonde did not say anything as she quietly walked through the room, stopping a few feet away from her friend. Taking a deep breath, she spoke,

"Mary, I need you to talk to me."

Mary did not respond at first, taking her time to stick a bookmark in her book and set it aside. Even then she did not look directly at Karen, but rather off at the row of bookshelves distantly.

"I...I don't think I can. I am afraid that it will ruin our friendship," she said softly, her gray eyes downcast.

Karen frowned darkly, "As a friend, I would think that you could confide in me. I guess not." She turned to leave, but couldn't help pausing when Mary stood up.

"I want to." Mary looked confused, maybe even a little sad, but Karen was tired of being left out.

"Listen, whatever it is, if our friendship is strong, it will be able to handle it. If you _want_ to tell me, than I beg you to."

Mary shook her head, "I can't, Karen. At least, not now…"

Karen let out a long sigh, putting one hand over her eyes for a moment, as if to banish the headache that was forming, "It's either now…or never…I can't move on, and I need to. So make a choice."

Mary said nothing, staring at the wooden floor in misery. Karen resisted the impulse to go and hug her friend, and comfort her; tell her that she would be there, but if Mary couldn't confide in Karen, than Karen couldn't stay. Not now. Not like this… The door clicked behind her with a note of finality, and for a brief moment, the world was silent…

* * *

It was early winter when Jack asked Karen if she would like to go for a walk to the Goddess's pond. Karen pushed her own feelings of remorse aside and agreed to come; it always cheered him up so when she did things with him. She could always be there for him if he asked her to be his wife…but in all honesty, could he be there for her as well? Was she doing this for herself…or for him?

As the climbed the hill throw the snowdrifts, Jack made a comment about how cold it was. Karen had not really noticed before; being absorbed in her thoughts, but she did find that she was shivering. He kindly offered her his jacket and she accepted.

"Winter is so barren…" his voice was slightly louder in the cool stillness. "Lifeless…" Karen shook her head, dislodging a few snowflakes,

"I think it's the most beautiful season of the year."

Jack looked puzzled, "Why is that? There is no color in this season…no warmth…"

Karen tilted her head up and smiled slightly, "I think it is beautiful in its cold splendor of whirling crystals…light glinting off the snow…mornings where the sunrise fills up the whole land… The lake freezes over, so that you can skate if you want to, and there are snowball fights. You say there is no color, but there is the sharp green of pine trees, the merry red and orange of candle flames, the tint of blue over the coming evening. In fact, sometimes I wonder why so many people hate winter, for to me, it is the most colorful, most enchanting…season of them all."

Jack shrugged, "I suppose you have a few points…" He sounded doubtful, like he didn't really agree with all she said, which annoyed Karen. If he didn't like winter, it was fine for him to say it, but saying something just to please her was irritating.

They were at the top of the hill, now. Jack ran ahead to the pond, smiling and gesturing wildly for Karen to follow. Wondering what he was so excited about, Karen followed, though slower and more constrained. She liked it here, but she was bored. What were they doing here?

"Karen, I received a letter from my father in the middle of fall…"

Karen swallowed, wondering how she hadn't expected this earlier. So that is what Jack was about to do. Propose. Marriage. To Jack. Did she know what she wanted right now? Would she be able to answer? Would he dodge around the subject, or just ask?

"My father wants me to sell the farm and leave town at the end of the year unless I get settled down soon. He wants me to marry, and I…"

Karen's heart was pounding in her chest, but she forced herself into an outwardly calm composure. Still not sure about what her response would be to his proposal, she held her breath and waited.

"I think I've found someone that I want to marry. Not to stay here, but because I actually found someone who I could spend my life with."

Karen flipped her hair back, sending a flurry of snowflakes up into the air, swirling like a thousand diamonds in the midday sunlight.

"And who would that be?" she tried as hard as she could, but Karen's voice fumbled and faltered. Here it came…

"You, Karen. I think I'm in love with you, and I want to marry you." He reached into his rucksack and pulled out a blue feather, "Will you accept my offer?"

It came like a wave of memory and emotion, intertangled with confusion, loss, sorrow… Being with Jack, being with Rick…being hurt…neither had understood her. A revelation, as clear as day… They were there for her, but not in the way that Karen needed. Only Mary was. Mary was the only person out of them that Karen needed. In that moment, Mary was the only person in the _world_ Karen needed. She did not love Jack. She did not want to marry him, or any other bachelor that came knocking at her door. Karen did not, in fact, want to get married right now. But she did know this, in that one moment, she was in love. With Mary.

Had this come to her season more, Karen would have been sickened, doubtful, definitely confused. But it no longer mattered anymore, because her heart needed to heal, and the only one that could heal it was Mary. And if that was what the Goddess had intended for her, then heck, she was going to follow her heart, no matter where it lead…

"No, Jack."

He looked surprised, hurt, and slightly forlorn, "Why?"

Karen reached out and touched his cheek, feeling slight pity for him, "I'm not in love with you, and I never was. At first I thought it was just because our relationship was young and needed time to grow, but now I realize…I'm just not comfortable around you the way I should be…and I think you deserve someone who will be happy with you, if you understand what I'm trying to say…"

Jack nodded, slightly grim, "It hurts to hear that, but somehow I suspected it."

It was Karen's turn to be surprised, "What do you mean?"

Jack smiled, his eyes sad, "All those times you opted to be with…others than me. I knew that if we truly had a relationship...that things would probably have been different. But you love someone, so go to her…you deserve to be with someone you love…"

"You know who it is, too, don't you?" So he wasn't as clueless as she given him credit for…

"Does it matter? Go, please. I need some time alone, but you need someone right now. Find that person." His voice was tight, breaking slightly. Karen nodded, giving him a light farewell kiss on the cheek. An apology, perhaps…for her treatment of him…and a promise, that she would find her way to the end of the maze in her heart.

* * *

The streets were bare this time of year. There were only a few people about, and it was quiet. Peaceful. Karen wished that she could somehow fit into it, but it was awkward now, going to Mary's house. She felt…unwelcome now. The things Karen had said, the things Mary had said…

As Karen raised her fist to knock on the door, she heard Mary's mother shriek from within, "Gray proposed? Oh, that's wonderful, Mary! I'm so happy. The first marriage in Mineral Town!" Looking through the window, Karen could see the proud parents crowded around their glowing daughter and her heart broke. In Mary's hands was a blue feather… Karen walked away without knocking, knowing in her heart of hearts that she should be happy for Mary, but not quite succeeding.

A few days later they came upon each other in the Supermarket. There was a formality between them, a wedge unlike before. Anna happily bubbled on about the wedding arrangements, but Mary and Karen stood in silence, not looking at each other. When it came time for Mary to leave, Karen gave her a nod of farewell, unable to vocalize her feelings.

"I guess it's time to move on…" Karen thought to herself, fingering her invitation to the wedding and wondering if she would go at all. No, she would go. She would be there for Mary, be happy for Mary…

The day came and Karen could not bring herself to get out of bead. Sasha would not let her sleep in, however,

"Wake up, Karen. You don't want to miss Mary's wedding, do you?"

Karen sighed, and pulled on her clothing, walking towards the church in a dead kind of stupor, her thoughts fading away in the silence. Her heart could not move on, not like this. No! She couldn't. She had to do something, now. She had to make it to the wedding…

I've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you 

Karen was running now, running for herself, and for peace of mind.

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to_

It didn't matter now, all that at happened. All that mattered was Mary.

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused_

Because, without Mary…Karen would be lost. Even if it wasn't a normal romance.

_But I want to see you again ("Sand in My Shoes" Dido)_

Even if it was…irrational…

She slammed the doors open, bringing a cold gust of air in with her. Mary's family was there, and so was Gray's. There was the Mayor…May…Stu…even Jack. He looked at her sadly, but gave her a look that clearly said, "The world isn't stopping for you, Karen. Do something."

"…or forever hold your peace…" Carter continued, as Anna violently gestured for Karen to take a seat. But Karen knew that line. And she didn't intend to stay, anyway.

"I object."

Everyone's eyes were on her, boring into her soul with the surprise and anger that she knew as well, but for once, would face head on. Ignoring everyone, she spoke directly to Mary, her voice filling the stunned silence,

"I was confused when you spoke to me, Mary. I didn't know what you meant, and without realizing it, I was hurting you, for I think, if this is not wishful thinking, that I know what you wanted to say to me, but couldn't. You asked of me what I could not answer, but something happened that made me realize…I have always been in love, but it was never with Jack. I cannot move on until I let you know…that I love you…"

There was a loud buzzing echoing through the church as Karen turned and walked back outside into the cold morning. She did not care. Karen had always been an irrational person…she had always been foolish, always been flawed…but in some ways, she no longer cared. Because, at least for a little while, there had been someone who hadn't cared about her faults. And that…that had been worth it.

Reaching the Rose Square, Karen automatically turned toward the beach, her place of solace and of comfort in her stormy life. She could not go to the library for that anymore… Mary's birthday was at the end of the season…how she would have loved to celebrate it together. How she rued pushing Mary away now…

"Karen."

Mary's voice. Karen turned, her eyes moving from the trashcan, to the bench...to _her_. Mary had obviously run out of the church foremost, because she hadn't changed out of her wedding attire. Luckily, it wasn't too fancy, so the snow wouldn't ruin it. In fact, Mary looked like a beautiful young ice princess, a crown and all…

"I've ruined your wedding at my expense," Karen called out softly, "How selfish I have been…to you, to Jack…to everyone…" Mary walked over to her, her footsteps barely audible, even though there was nothing else to hear out in the open.

"Karen, you…you told me that you loved me…" Mary looked bemused, slightly dazed, "What do you mean?"

Karen laughed sadly, "I told you what love was. You asked me if I loved Jack. I didn't. The person that I loved, was you…"

Mary looked almost hopeful, taking another step forward, "I only ever wanted to be with you, Karen. But I thought you loved Jack, so I couldn't tell you. I couldn't…"

Karen reached out towards Mary, as if to see that she was real, "I understand now. It's ok. I need you, but if you can't accept all that has transpired, than I will never speak of this again. Mary shook her head,

"Nonsense, Karen, I need to be with you just as much," She pulled her arms around Karen in a warm embrace, "This is irrational…"

Karen smiled and buried her face in Mary's hair; only then could she safely let out the tears she had holding back without realizing them. "Does it matter?"

"Not in the least..."

* * *

It was spring, now. Karen and Mary were helping Gotz put together some furniture that they would be putting in the mountain cottage he was building for them. Mary had her hair tied back in a ponytail, her sleeves rolled up, hammering away energetically. She was a strong person, that Mary, in body, in mind…she was the only person Karen ever wanted to be with, and that was ok, even if life wouldn't ever quite be the same…

Karen climbed down the ladder, a bucket of paint in one hand. She leaned over to give Mary a kiss on the forehead,

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Mary laughed and brushed Karen away impatiently, having to concentrate on not hitting her thumb with the hammer, "Many times, Karen, many times…"

Karen grinned and set the paint aside, going over to the sink to wash her hands, "And I won't ever let you forget it…"

The End

* * *

**Ending Note: Many people are uncomfortable with gay or lesbian people, in marriage, simply as a pairing, or **

**even in fan fiction. I myself, mostly find it offensive in fan fiction if it is written as slash, because either way it **

**alters the public's perspective of people that…chose a different way of life from them. Heterosexuals and **

**homosexuals are all people, and I tried to write this out in a non-offensive way to show that. I am not lesbian **

**myself, but I know those who are, and they are perfectly good people. So if you are uncomfortable about **

**homosexuals, ****think about why you are before being so quick to knock them down.**


End file.
